1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tubing pump that is primarily used as an infusion pump for medical use and that delivers fluid in a tube, which is separately loaded into a pumping mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, infusion pumps for medical use include a reciprocating type infusion pump in which a tube is loaded between two V-grooves and is repeatedly pressed by a reciprocation of any one of the two V-grooves.
As an example of the reciprocating type infusion pump, Patent Document 1 discloses a reciprocating type infusion pump in which a tube is loaded between a V-groove formed by an upper jaw 220, a lower jaw 222 and a V-groove of a shuttle 200 and is repeatedly pressed by a reciprocation of the shuttle 200.
In the infusion pump disclosed in Patent Document 1, an upstream valve 412 is positioned on the upstream side of the shuttle 200, and a downstream valve 414 is positioned on the downstream side thereof.
The upstream valve 412 and the downstream valve 414 occlude a tube or open the tube at an appropriate timing in association with the reciprocation of the shuttle 200, and thus, fluid in the infusion tube is transferred.
Operational ranges of the shuttle 200, the upstream valve 412, and the downstream valve 414 are defined by a cam 100 with cam profiles that define the operational of the shuttle 200, the upstream valve 412, and the downstream valve 414.
Another example of a reciprocating type infusion pump, Patent Document 2 discloses a reciprocating type infusion pump in which a tube is loaded between a V-groove of a V-groove-shaped fixed component 22 and a V-groove-shaped driving component 12A and is repeatedly pressed by the reciprocation action of the V-groove-shaped driving component 12A.
The reciprocating type infusion pumps as disclosed in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 produce an accurate flow rate accuracy as compared with, for example, a peristaltic-type infusion pump disclosed in Patent Document 3 in which an tube is pressed by peristalsis of all of a plurality of fingers.
However, further improvement of flow rate accuracy, particularly in infusion pumps for medical use is required.
(Patent Document 1) Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. hei 11-508017
(Patent Document 2) International Patent Publication No. WO2009/133705
(Patent Document 3) Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. hei 5-277183